


Silver linings.

by allgoodinthebluehood



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthebluehood/pseuds/allgoodinthebluehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love the park. The nature, no smoking allowed, and the sunsets never fails to impress. But there is one thing that imprints itself into your brain, or rather, one person. </p>
<p>His name is Dave Elizabeth Strider, as you learn later but let's skip that part, and he is giving you the most unnerving glance you've ever seen.</p>
<p>Excluding Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver linings.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing  
> I don't know what I am doing right now.  
> Ugh.  
> John's PoV

 

 

_He comes to you, blonde hair, freckles, shades the whole package. You wave at him like you were friends, best friends. And maybe even more._

_He smirks at you, making snide remarks on your "totally homosexual feelings for him". You laugh it off, knowing he has no idea his words are actually true. The guy keeps walking with you and you realize you guys are at school._

_Walking , or_ striding  _in his words, to your class he turns to you abruptly. You look at him, saying something along the lines of "We are going to he late". He cuts you off, instead placing his lips on yours._

_Of course, like any other person, you are startled and push him off of you. He looks at you, mouth gaping, and closes it, strolling away from you, slowly fading in the corridors. You start feeling something drop down your cheek and you realize you are crying over what just happened._

You wake up in cold sweat startled and you cheeks damp with fresh tears. Have you been crying while sleeping? Wiping your face with the sleeves of your shirt, you get up and go downstairs. It is summer so you don't have school. Yay, no waking up early! 

Jade left the room before you even woke up. You know that for a fact since she leaves a note on the table, scribbled in green pen, saying:

John,

_Jake came by to pick me up for adventuring. We will be back by this afternoon. Love you bro! And go outside, you are sporting some chub! XP_

_Love , Jade_

_P. S. I left you some pancakes on the table since you seemed to be thrashing around in bed. I could hear you scream from my room. Hope you're ok. :(_

Mental note: Hug Jade and thank her when she gets home. You really don't want to make breakfast right now. Not after that weird dream. The figure last night seemed familiar but your only friends are Rose, her girlfriend by default,Jade, and Jake. You aren't much of an extrovert but you manned up enough to at least gain some friends. 

As you put the pancakes in the microwave and set it for two minutes, your phone suddenly vibrates and you see a message in purple text from Rose.

tentacleTherapist [TT] started to pester ectoBiologist [EB] at 8:45

TT: Good morning, John.

EB: hey, rose! 

EB: morning to you too!

TT: How are you? 

EB: not bad but not great either.

EB: i woke up with tears on my cheeks.

TT: Are you alright? Or did you have a bad dream?

EB: rose i am fine!

EB: stop worrying sheesh.

TT: I am only worrying because you do seem a bit down. 

TT: Isn't it normal for a friend to care for their friend every now and then?

TT: My concern is in the right direction if my dear John isn't chipper in the morning.

EB: rose stop that!

EB: stop being so motherly! XO

EB: i am absolutely fine thank you very much!

TT: John why must you hurt me?

TT: I am just worred because Jade is not there to check on you.

EB: i am not a baby, rose. i am 18!

TT: Not quite yet. Your birthday isn't in until a few weeks. It is still March.

EB: ugh, fine 17. but still!

You hear the microwave beep and you take the pancakes out, almost dropping them in the process. 

EB: my pancakes are done.

TT: You made pancakes?

EB: jade made them!

TT: I thought so. You only eat frozen artificial foods, canned soups, or the occasional meal you make.

EB: that hurt.

TT: You can't deny it is true.

EB: i guess.

EB: well i gotta go! these pancakes won't eat themselves!

EB: bye rose!

TT: Goodbye, John.

tentacleTherapist[TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

You put your phone down and go over to the fridge to get the pancake essentials. Butter and syrup of course.

Sitting down, you take into account what Jade had written earlier and think about going to the park. The park is a few blocks away from your house, on Maple Borough where your cousin, Jane, lives.

Finishing your plate in a matter of minutes, you wash the dish and put it back in the cabinet. You go to the bathroom, take a quick shower and fix your hair the best you can. When it doesn't cooperate, you leave it be and head out. 

When you reach the park, it has morning dew on the leaves, a sign it rained while you were sleeping and sweating, kids everywhere and, is that, a  _guy sunbathing?_

He catches you staring and gives you nasty look that says to mind your own business. You stray away from him and find a bench to sit on under a tree. Everything looks normal, overlooking the sunbathing guy, except there is another person laying down, staring aimlessly at the clouds. 

You love the park. The nature, no smoking, and the sunsets never fail to impress. But there is one thing that imprints itself to your brain, or rather, one person. 

His name is Dave Elizabeth Strider, as you learn later but let's skip that part,  and he is giving you the most unnerving glance you've ever seen. 

Excluding Rose.

The first thing you notice is his shades square in the face, hiding any sense of emotion making him look completely stoic. You then notice his blonde hair, red sleeved T-shirt with a broken record, and unbearably skinny jeans.

He looks like a total douche in simpler words. Probably is since no normal person would stare up at the clouds hours on end. Can't help but think this guy is a bit peculiar.

Before he can actually catch you staring, you get up and go to the nearest coffeeshop. Washington has its perks. Cons, hella cold winters. Pros, warm coffee shops. Even in mid-March it is cold. 

You walk in, slapped by the smell of coffee and cologne. Roxy waves to you, serving a girl adorned in what people call "covering up". She's likely to be freezing herself. Couldn't imagine what it would be like to wear those clothes and be as comfortable as any pair of worn jeans and a flannel shirt. 

"Hey, John! Whatcha' doin' here?" Roxy hands a black coffee to the girl. Might be the color of her soul. Rude, John. No caffeine makes John a rude boy. 

Besides, what were you doing here? ' _Oh, you see, I am trying to not make eye contact with a crazy guy staring at clouds on a nice day'_  That would raise an eyebrow. Two if Roxy had any ideas. Which she would. You highly doubt that she wouldn't try to pry into your love life. She, and her sister, have done so many times before. 

"It's just a bit chilly today so I thought I'd get some coffee. You know, since I was at the park." You jerk your thumb outside since the park was just across the street from the shop. 

"Did Jade force you to go out again?" Nodding, you order a bacon, egg, and cheese panini with a warm cup of coffee. Roxy knows what you like by now and adds the right amount of cream. 

"Hey did you notice a guy that has blonde hair and just lies down at the park? When I get out from work he is usually still there." At least you know you weren't getting delusional. Not that cloud watching is unnatural. It's just uncommon. Normal people would either be on their devices (which you annoys you to no end), playing around, or just taking a stroll. 

Or maybe sunbathing in the cold Washington sun. There is no reason to be doing that though. 

"Yeah, I noticed. I wonder what's so interesting about clouds that has him entranced." Roxy just shrugs, helping another customer. You take this as an invitation to leave and walk out the door, back into the chill. 

When you're walking home you watch the man again. This time he doesn't notice you and is still looking at the clouds above. If you had time or the motivation to not be lazy you might do something like that. But here you are, food and beverage in hand to go back to your house. 

Jade is back, bringing along Jake and both sitting on the couch. You hug them both and say goodnight, running upstairs to take a quick shower. All snug in your covers, you think about your previous dream, thinking about how similar that person looked to the person in your dream. 

Maybe it is just a go coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> BAM  
> I made another story even though I haven't upd8ed the others.  
> Coding pesterlogs is a bitch  
> I quote from a fanfiction writer who's name I forgot.


End file.
